


Fearful Symmetry

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a dream in which violence and sex mingle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy/Luke smut, requested by Lady-Lefaye on the Livejournal community Fic-on-Demand.

There's a dark coiling thing that rises up in Buffy Summers when she faces a vampire. It'll strike out and obliterate, hurt, control. It is the best thing she has ever felt.

The one they call the Vessel is bigger, stronger, tougher than the others, and he nearly got her a couple of times - it would be so easy to get her, to claw or bite or cut her - she heals fast, but not that fast. She's sixteen years old. But she always wins.

He snarls, he crouches, he attacks - beast-eyes in the darkness. She braces herself, strikes back, and they dance. Artifice and strength against the howling beast. It's an old dance.

Days later, she lies between fresh sheets in her soft bed, warm and cotton-wrapped, and dreams of caves and wide plains, treacherous long grass, of a bone dagger in her hand. The beast pads out of the grass - a large man, with the teeth of a leopard. She knows him. They look at each other - then he roars, leaps at her. They roll.

She straddles him, her dagger at his throat. She slashes - blood spurts out - but this beast won't die. She licks the blood from his lips, and presses her hips into his. He grabs her waist, and she guides his member inside her. His blood is everywhere, but he's hard, pushing up into her, and she fucks him, the dark thing coiling around her, black under the beating sun.

She wakes up sweaty and wet, encased in cotton and the smell of fresh rain, her blood pulsing violence and sex.


End file.
